Michael Cole Gets Lonely
by xMoxley
Summary: Michael Cole is lonely after his divorce and Tianna Kings is there to cheer him up. For my friend Tianna! WARNING: Language and Sexual Content. NOTE: I am NOT a cole-miner so this story was VERY painful to write.


**A Michael Cole Love Story**

**This was very painful to write because Michael Cole is gross but my friend Tianna wanted this story badly so here it is chica! WARNING: Language and sexual content!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Michael Cole and Edge. I DO own Rosaline Brooks though. She is myelf, Tianna Kings is my friend and she owns herself. Any simularities to real persons are coincidental. I write for the mere enjoyment of my readers.**

There he was running around the ring with Jack Swagger like a fool, but something about him was sexy. Something about him appealed to her. Tianna sat in the front row at a SmackDown taping and basically drooled over Michael Cole. _He is so fine!_ She thought to herself, no one else in the world thought it, besides his wife. But then again, she might not; he does have a lot of money, _No! _Tianna had to make herself stop thinking bad things because they had a habit of coming true. She didn't want to ruin anyone's relationship; it wasn't in her nature to be a home wrecker.

Rosaline, Tianna's best friend sat next to her. Who was her man? Oh that was Edge; Adam was the sexiest man alive to Rose, what she would do to get with him. They both stood up, Rose booing louder than anyone in the entire arena when Michael Cole walked off, Tianna scowled at her though, and cheered for him,

"I'm your number one Cole-miner!" Tianna yelled and caused Michael Cole to look at her. She nearly fainted; Rose could only imagine the thoughts going through Tianna's mind. Michael Cole walked over to the two women,

"Do you want to come backstage?" Cole asked Tianna. She blushed,

"Can I bring my friend?" She asked. Michael Cole looked over at Rosaline and said sure. Rosaline and Tianna climbed over the barricade and followed Michael Cole backstage. Rosaline's heels clicked against the floor, she always wore nice heels out. Today it was her sleek tall black ones, accompanied by a short black skirt and red halter top that she made with Edge's face on it, below his face it said "I'm Rated NC-17." Rose's shiny black hair was loose and wavy. Tianna on the other hand was wearing nice dark jeans; a Michael Cole t-shirt that she made that said "I co-own the Cole mine." Her hair was pulled back into a high curled ponytail.

They walked into the catering room and there he was, the sexiest man alive. Rosaline nearly fainted; Edge noticed her and came over. He took her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"Do you want to go back to my hotel room?" He asked. Tianna heard what Edge had said to Rose and nudged her.

"Go!" Tianna mouthed silently to Rose. Rosaline giggled,

"Sure, but only if I get to take charge?" Rose said seductively as she moved her hands down his muscular chest. Edge raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I like my girls freaky. Now let's go see if you can live up to your shirt." Edge winked and chuckled. They walked off together and went back to Edge's hotel. Rose didn't mind being a ring rat, as long as it was for Edge. Tianna walked over to Michael Cole and he looked at her.

"So what's your name?" He asked. Tianna looked at him; _He is so sexy_ she thought.

"Tianna," she replied. Michael Cole moved closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down to kiss her but Tianna moved.

"What are you doing? You're married." Tianna almost walked away, _I can't believe he would cheat on his wife_.

"No, I'm not; I secretly got a divorce, kept it private. I didn't want it out there. I'm 100% single." Michael Cole explained. Tianna felt a little better, Michael Cole turned around, his back to Tianna. He seemed like he was upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just…I loved her and then everything went wrong, I don't feel like I want her back but I am upset that I'm not with her." Tianna pitied him; she also wanted to be with him, as his girlfriend, as his lover, as the person that will always be there for him.

"Let me make you feel better." She said and he turned around. Tianna put her hands in his short graying hair and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips moved together slow and sweet. Michael Cole's hands moved to her hips, he picked her up and sat her on the table, Tianna pulled off Michael Cole's tie and then ripped off his shirt. He took off her shirt as well and then they both disposed of each others pants. Tianna wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked down at her,

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like my friend will be back anytime soon. Hell, I probably won't see her until WrestleMania." They both chuckled and continued what they were doing. Michael Cole rubbed his cock against Tianna's wet waiting pussy before shoving it in. Tianna gasped and moaned as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him fiercely, he slowly pulled out then slowly went back in letting her adjust. Tianna grabbed his shoulders urging him to move faster and much, much harder and so he did, pounding into her with all his force. She moaned loudly and leant back on the table, she arched her back up pressing harder against Michael Cole.

He grabber her hips thrusting inside her hard and fast, a feeling building up inside both of them, a tingling in her pussy and a twitching in his cock.

"Ah, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Tianna screamed.

"Mm, cum for me, cum all over me baby. Fuck!" Michael Cole panted. Tianna balled her hands into fists then released them and moved them to Michael Cole neck, wrapping her arms around him. Tianna came all over Michael Cole and he released inside of her. Michael Cole lied Tianna back down on the table, both of them not wanting this moment to end quite yet. He spread her legs open and slowly rubbed his fingers on her pussy.

"Mm, fuck." Tianna moaned. Michael Cole kissed her pussy then licked it. His warm tongue caressed Tianna's cum soaked clit. She moaned and he started to rub one of her breasts. She arched her back again and moaned loud, cum poured into Michael Cole's mouth. He rose up and picked up Tianna, they kissed, tongues wrestling, she pulled back and knelt down. She grabbed his cock and jerked it slowly. Tianna put her mouth around his head and licked, the warmth of her mouth around his cock made him harder. She licked further down his shaft and came back up. Tianna put her mouth around his cock again and sucked. Michael Cole thrust forward driving his member into Tianna's mouth. Soon Michael Cole's cock twitched and his seed poured into Tianna's mouth. She stood up and they kissed yet again. They got dressed and headed to his hotel. They walked in and she lied on the bed. Michael Cole lied next to her and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Tianna was back in her own hotel room when Rosaline walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tianna asked.

"You need to ask? Oh my god you wouldn't believe the sex we had! It was wonderful!" Rose caught a glimpse of Tianna's face.

"I should ask where you were last night." Rose said.

"I was here." Tianna lied.

"Liar, you weren't with…you didn't! With Michael Cole?" Rosaline yelled. Tianna only nodded.

"Chica! He's married ain't he? Oh my god we need to purify you! There's a church down the street, we can get some holy water." Rosaline grabbed Tianna's arm.

"He got a divorce, so he was single. And I don't need purifying! Anyway you're Pagan! Jesus." Tianna laughed. Rosaline and Tianna kept seeing Edge and Michael Cole.

**_~Two Years Later~_**

Rosaline and Tianna walked down to the WrestleMania ring. They had no idea what their men had in store for them. All they knew was Edge and Michael Cole had an announcement and they had to tell it live at WrestleMania, the biggest event ever.

Rose entered the ring first and Tianna followed closely behind. Little did Edge and Michael Cole know, Rose and Tianna had an announcement of their own, the men grabbed their women's hands and Edge was the first to speak,

"Baby, the first day I met you I felt that spark, what kept us going through these two years. I know it doesn't seem that long but I love you and I never want to lose you. I want you by my side forever Rose." Edge looked into Rosaline's eyes and held her gaze while Michael Cole took his turn talking.

"I love you Tianna, and though it's only been two years and I only want you, never have I ever felt this way about any other woman. You are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Both men shared glances and got on one knee.

"Rosaline Brooks, I as Adam Copeland ask you,"

"Tianna Kings, I as Michael Coulthard ask you,"

"Will you marry me?" Both men said in unison. Rosaline and Tianna were about to cry,

"Yes!" They said at the same time. The men placed huge diamond rings on Rosaline and Tianna's ring fingers then picked them up and spun them around. The live crowd cheered as did people watching from home. They put the women down and kissed them. Rosaline and Tianna looked at each other and took two microphones for themselves.

"We have an announcement of our own." Rose and Tianna smiled at each other and said in unison.

"We're pregnant!" The crowd gasped and cheered and Edge and Michael Cole were shocked and happy at the same time.

_**~Another Two Years Later~**_

Rosaline and Adam Copeland and Tianna and Michael Coulthard were living happily with their families. Rose and Edge's kid was a boy named Isaac Anthony Kane Copeland. While Tianna and Michael Cole's baby was a girl and they named her Anna Michelle Coulthard. Married to the best men in the world and had the most beautiful kids, Rosaline and Tianna were happy.

**_~The End~_**

**I hope you cole-miners enjoyed this story. I am NOT a cole-miner. I only wrote this story for my friend. Please review! It would really mean a lot, even if you hated. MissMysteryWriterGurlWWEfan**


End file.
